Power Rangers Gormiti
by JumperCable2
Summary: Five teenagers discover that they are descendants of an ancient race. Now they must fight the forces of darkness with their powers over the forces of nature.
1. Chapter 1 Old Friends, Ancient Destiny

**Power Rangers Gormiti **

**Chapter 1; Old Friends and an Ancient Destiny**

**This is a crossover of Power Rangers and Gormiti. If this chapter seems boring at first, that's because I'm setting the rangers to get into the same place so they become rangers at the same time.**

* * *

><p><em>Thousands of years ago in ancient times, there existed with the humans a race of powerful beings. They were divided into five groups, each with the power of a different element; Fire, Forest, Earth, Air, and Sea. For a time, they lived in peace and harmony with the humans, but a corrupted gormiti with the power of darkness turned the gormiti against the humans. He waged war on the human race and sought to enslave them all. But, another gormiti with the power of all five elements plus the power of light ended the war, but at a cost. All the gormiti were treated with spurn and contempt. Soon, the humans turned their backs on the gormiti and hunted them down like animals. To avoid extinction, the remaining gormiti fled to an island in another dimension known as the gorm. The ancient race of the gormiti was never seen or heard from by humans again and became forgotten in the shadows of history…until now.<em>

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP. The second Ry's alarm clock went off, his roommates Woody and Rocky went "Ugh! Dude, it's Saturday! Turn that thing off!" and threw their pillows at him. "Hey, I get that you guys don't have to go to work or class today and you don't have guitar lessons or cross-country practice until after lunch today, but some of us have other plans this morning." Ry told his roommates as he got dressed and quickly fixed his curly brown hair.<p>

Ry, Rocky, and Woody were in their second year at technical college. Ry was breaking into video game and web site design. Rocky was majoring in graphics design. Woody was studying photography.

"What is so important that you had to wake us up this early on a Saturday morning?" said Rocky as he groggily scratched his blonde hair. "Yeah! Why do we have to get up at… 6 AM on a Saturday?" said Woody as he looked at his clock and scratched the back of his neck through his dark brown mullet.

Ry had just finished brushing his teeth really, really fast. He got a shower the night before to save time this morning. "Walmart's having a sale on video games this morning. All video games and video game related devices are half off! And I need to get there first and get the new Playstation Move while it's this cheap!" he said as he rapidly tied his shoes, threw on a red T-shirt, and grabbed his dark red jacket with a phoenix on it. "Anyway, you guys go back to sleep, I'll get breakfast at McDonald's, and then chill out in the student lounge." said Ry as he grabbed his leather jacket. "Hey, when you come back, bring pizza for dinner." said Rocky as he got back into his bed. "Got it. Later." Ry said grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

**Grow up by Simple Plan**

_This is who I am and this is what I like_

_**Gets into car and backs up to road**_

_Gc, sum and blink and MxPm is rockin' my room_

_If you're looking for me I'll be at the show_

_**Walks through Walmart looking for Playstation Move. Finds it.**_

_I can never find a better place to go_

_Until the day I die, I promise I won't change _

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_**Buys the Playstation Move at Cashier.**_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_**Puts Playstation Move in back seat of car and gets in.**_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you'd better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

_I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone_

_**Takes bacon egg & cheese biscuits to table at Mcdonald's and starts eating.**_

_Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home_

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone_

_**Seen in car driving down road.**_

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

_Till the day I die, I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_**Walks into dorm room, sets Playstation Move on bed. Woody and Rocky are gone. **_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_**Leaves dorm room.**_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_**Shooting pool with the TV on Deal or No Deal in the student lounge.**_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you'd better give up cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

"OK. Last one. Eight ball in the side pocket." Ry said as he lined up his shot. His eyes showed a laser beam focus on the cue ball, 8-ball, and the side pocket. "Hey" said a female voice from right in front of him. Looking up too fast, Ry shot the cue ball way off the table. The girl that surprised him ducked to the right as the ball whizzed by her head. "Sorry! Sorry! I-I didn't see you there." said Ry as he panicked, worried that this girl was mad at him now. She had long brown hair with subtle blonde highlights. She was almost as tall as him and she had a slight tan. She was wearing a pink tank top with a white skirt. Ry got nervous just looking at her.

"No it's okay." she said. "I did surprise you. I probably should've waited til after you made the shot. I bet you could've made it no problem if I hadn't scared you."

"Thanks. And you did not scare me; you caught me off-guard." said Ry trying not to look like a complete moron in front of a girl this hot.

"Of course I did. Hey, you look kinda familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" she said looking at him. "I'm Skyler Nimbus." she said introducing herself.

Ry got a look of realization on his face. He did know this girl. "Skyler? Yeah. It's me, Ryan Embers!" Ry said excited to see her again. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since 5th grade!" she screamed as she instantly hugged him. Ry could feel his heartbeat speeding up the second she did that.

"What are you majoring in?" she asked as she finally let him go. "Uh, video game design. What about you?" he said. "Film making. I've always loved movies, so I decided that I wanted to make them." She said. "That's so cool! That's the reason I'm designing video games. Hey, If you ever make an action movie, I could make the video game for it." he said.

"Yeah. Or maybe I could make a movie based on one of your games." she responded. "Yeah, that would be so cool!" said Ry. "You know, when you think about it, There are almost no movies based on video games." "Oh, I never thought of it that way." she said before looking at her watch. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go, I'm meeting my roommate Marissa at the movies. We're going to see 'The Help'" she said as she left. "OK. I think I'd better go too. I promised my roommates Rocky and Woody that I'd bring pizza later." Ry said. "I guess I'll see you around." he said as she started to leave. "Yeah. Well, see ya later Ryan." She said as she left. "Later, and I go by Ry now." He said watching her leave.

* * *

><p>"YOU DIDN'T ASK HER OUT!" Rocky and woody said simultaneously. Ry had just told them about his encounter with Skyler. Woody was practicing his guitar playing, Rocky was eating the last slice of pizza, and Ry was playing Heroes on the Move on his PS3. "I just met her again after almost 10 years. I couldn't just ask her out in there right out of the blue. Besides, she will remember me." Ry said without taking his eyes off the screen.<p>

"She will remember me? Who are you, Braveheart?" said Woody grabbing another guitar pick out of his camo shirt pocket. "Dude! You had the perfect chance to ask her out. You could've asked her if she wanted to catch up over coffee. Next time you see her, you need to ask her out! Dinner, Movie, Dancing, Coffee, Studying, ANYTHING!" screamed Rocky after he finished the pizza and wiped a tomato sauce stain off his yellow T-shirt.

"Will you guys shut up? When did you decide to get involved in my love life? I can get a date by myself." Said Ry. He had just finished the first level and finally got up from the couch. "Obviously not, seeing as how you DIDN'T ASK HER OUT!" said Woody. "Just drop it already! OK!" said Ry, obviously tired of this conversation. "Look. Next time I see her, I'll try to get her number. But right now isn't the right time for me to ask her out. Alright? I just met this girl again after almost 10 years. I need to get to know the girl she is now before I ask her out for real. OK?" Ry said as he saved his game. "Fine." said both of them. "Good. Hey, I also got TRON Evolution. Anyone up for multiplayer?"

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is you needed to give him your number." Marissa whispered to her roommate. They were waiting for the movie to start and Skyler had already told her about running into her friend from 5th grade. "Well maybe I was caught off-guard when I saw him after almost 10 years." Skyler said to her annoying roommate. Marissa was wearing a light blue shirt with blue jeans and she had long black hair tied in a ponytail.<p>

"Well maybe you could've asked him if he wanted to catch up after all this time." Marissa pointed out. "It was the perfect time for you to ask him out."

"I told you. When I hugged him, I could feel his heartbeat speeding up. I could tell how nervous he was. Asking him out then would've made him spaz out. I could tell. Besides, I was too nervous to ask him too. I need to learn more about him now. OK?" Skyler told her roommate. "Fine." She said. "Good. Sh! The movie's starting!" Skyler said.

* * *

><p>It was Monday and Ry, Woody, and Rocky, had just finished all their classes for the day. Woody and Rocky were in the middle of a game of air hockey with Ry as the referee. "Match point." Ry said about to drop the puck. "3-2-1, GO!" he said to begin the last game. It was back and forth between the two players. The puck was moving so fast, you could barely see it. Just a big, light green blur. Before you could tell, BOOM! The puck just flew into Woody's side of the table.<p>

"GOOOOOOOOAAAL!" screamed Rocky as he began a very stupid looking touchdown dance. Suddenly, Ry and Woody started motioning for him to turn around, but he just kept dancing, not even noticing Skyler and Marissa standing right behind him. It took a flash of light from Marissa's camera phone to get him to stop dancing like an idiot. He turned around startled and went "Oh, Hey." To the two girls and said "Warn me next time!" to his roommates.

"Hey Skyler, These are my roommates, Woody and American Idol over here, Rocky. Guys, this is my friend Skyler." Ry said introducing his friends. "Hi. Nice to meet you guys. This is my roommate Marissa. Marissa, this is my friend Ry." Skyler said to complete the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Ry. Hey, do you have a girlfriend?" said Marissa before getting kicked in the side of her shin by Skyler. "Ow. What I meant to say was we were just about to go get dinner at McDonald's. You guys wanna come?" she said rubbing her bruised shin with her right foot.

"Yeah. That sounds great. Woody, Rocky, you comin'?" said Ry to his roommates. "Sure." Said Rocky. "Why not?" Woody confirmed. As they all were about to leave, Ry accidently bumped into some really creepy dude. "Watch it man." he said as he kept going. It was Zeke Midnight, the big jerk on campus. He wore leather pants, boots, and a leather jacket that had spikes on the shoulders and a skull on the back. His hair was pitch black with streaks of red in it. Ever since Ry had met the guy, he could tell there was something very weird about him. He tried not to judge people by appearances, but Zeke acted as mean as he looked. As Zeke walked away, Ry couldn't help but get the feeling that this guy was hiding something as usual. What he didn't know is that it would change all their lives forever.

* * *

><p>It was late and the five of them were in Ry's car on their way to the movies after dinner at McDonald's. Ry was driving, Skyler was riding shotgun, and Marissa was in the back seat behind Skyler with Rocky in the middle and Woody right behind Ry. "Man that was good." said Woody. "Yeah." said Marissa. "So what movie do we wanna see? Shark Night?" suggested Rocky. "No way! That movie is freaky!" said Skyler. "How about Rise of the Planet of the Apes?" Ry suggested. He had already seen it, but there was really nothing else out there worth seeing.<p>

"That'll work." said Skyler. Just then, Ry noticed something glowing on the side of the road. "Hey guys check that out." he said pulling over. "What is that?" said Skyler. "I don't know, but it's freaky." said Rocky. It was some bright blue glowing circle making the air around it ripple.

Suddenly, It started coming closer to the car. "I think it's time to get out of here." said Woody nervously. He didn't know what was happening, but he was sure it wasn't good. "Good idea." said Ry as he tried to start the car. But it wouldn't crank. "Not funny Ry. Now start the car." said Marissa impatiently. "It's not working!" said Ry. "Let's just get out of here and run for it." said Woody as he tried to open the door. Everyone tried to open their doors, but they were locked, even when Ry tried unlocking them. They were stuck.

"What do we do?" said Skyler starting to panic. "Hope for the best." said Ry as he and the others watched the light envelope the car. It was so bright, they had to put their arms in front of their eyes. Just then, the light vanished. So they all took their arms down, but what they saw shocked them.

They were in a some underground tomb with golden walls and a strange pool in the center with five orbs along the edge. Each orb was a different color with a different symbol on it; red fire, a green tree, blue waves, a yellow mountain, and a pink tornado. Each orb represented a different force of nature. And each one was on a pedestal that looked like the element its orb represented.

Just when they thought it couldn't get any weirder, the tomb was filled with an echoing voice. "Welcome rangers, descendants of the gormiti. I have been expecting your arrival." it said in an old man's voice. "I have a very bad feeling about this." said Ry.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Gormiti, or the song Grow up by Simple Plan. I also don't own the following mentioned; Walmart, Playstation, McDonald's, Deal or no Deal, The Help, Heroes on the Move, TRON Evolution, Shark Night, or Rise of the Planet of the Apes. I probably didn't need to mention all those other things, but I just felt like I needed to. I do own the OCs.<strong>

**Next time, the rangers learn about the history of the gormiti and get their morphers and a sneak peak of their zords. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Old Sage

**Power Rangers Gormiti**

**Chapter 2; The Old Sage**

**This chapter will have one brief religious moment. Since I am a Christian, I wanted to find a good explanation for the Old Sage's immortality on Earth. Anyways, Here is Chapter 2.**

**Previously on Power Rangers Gormiti…**

**Ry met someone he knew years ago after almost 10 years. They were both too nervous to say much that day, but they met back up two days later with their roommates. On the way from dinner to the movies, they found something that is going to change their lives forever.**

* * *

><p>"OK. WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ry screamed at the top of his lungs.<p>

"Forgive me. I assumed you knew of your ancestors and what sort of ancient magic is at work here." said the old man's voice from before. "My true name is not important. I am known as the Old Sage. I have been on Earth since the arrival of your ancestors in ancient times."

"That's impossible. You would have to have eternal life on Earth to have lived that long. You only live forever in one world or another. And neither one is Earth. How did you survive all those centuries?" asked Skyler, confused at how this Old Sage could still be alive if what he said was true.

"I probably should explain this to you in person, face to face." said the voice again. This time though, while he was saying it, a light appeared on the back wall behind the red orb. From the light appeared an old man in a wizard's robe holding a long iron staff with a blue crystal flame at the top. As the light faded, the walls around the pool and orbs disappeared with it, revealing a much larger cavern, although this cave had a large bookcase, and a huge computer with a floating pod-like chair with a blue crystal shard at the bottom. The computer's keyboard was made of a slab of rock with holes in it. A crystal floated in each hole, and there was a shelf of more crystals on the right of the computer.

"Sweet setup old timer, but uh… What the heck is all this stuff for?" said Rocky. Woody whistled, looking around in amazement.

"Allow me to show you instead of merely telling you." said the Old Sage while sitting down at the computer. He started to move his hands over the crystals which caused them to float in and out of the holes and float around the slab of rock. As he did this, an image appeared on the gigantic screen.

"Thousands of years ago, a mysterious race appeared on Earth. They were gifted with the power of the forces of nature. They were also divided into five tribes by color. Each color represented a different element; Red for Fire, Green for Forest, Yellow for Earth, Pink for Air, and Blue for Water. They wished to peacefully coexist with the humans and even considered sharing their power with them. However, one of them wasn't so thrilled with this idea. His name was Obscurio. He saw the humans as inferior. He believed that they should serve the gormiti rather than be given their power. He then sought to accomplish just that. Giving his soul to the powers of darkness, he gathered a large army of gormiti to rise against the humans and enslave them. Left and right, humans were hunted, captured, and enslaced by Obscurio. Any chance of the two races peacefully coexisting had disappeared.

"But then, the most powerful gormiti of each element banded together and combined their power to the fire gormiti among them. That gormiti became known as Luminose, the Gormiti of the Sun. He possessed the combined power of all five elements plus the power of light. He alone rose against the powers of the Dark Gormiti and defeated their master. Using the sacred seal of the five forces of nature, he trapped Obscurio by changing him into an onyx statue. He then returned the powers of earth, water, air, and forest to the others. The five of them then took the name, Lords of Nature. Luminose had saved mankind and hoped to rebuild the gormiti's peaceful coexistence with the humans.

"However, Obscurio's reign, however short it was, crushed every last ounce of trust the humans had for the gormiti. They treated the mystical race with spurn and contempt, hunting down every gormiti in sight, killing them mercilessly for the crimes of only one of their kind. The gormiti that saved the human race decided to preserve their kind. Seeking me for help, they assumed human form while retaining their powers and took wives among the humans, preserving the power of their powerful race through their human descendants.

The remaining gormiti decided to retreat to a world free of humans. They would rather hide from them than stoop to Obscurio's level. They fled to an island in another dimension known as The Gorm. However, some of Obscurio's servants remained within the gormiti. One by one, the gormiti were turned to his evil and the Lords of Nature that once defeated him were outnumbered and met their fall, against thousands of Obscurio's minions. They put up a valiant fight, but they were separated during the battle and could not summon the power of Luminose."

"Wait a minute. If Obscurio was trapped in some kind of onyx statue, how did he still have servants to turn the others?" asked Marissa.

"Obscurio obtained his power through strange black crystals. By absorbing their power, he took on the powers of darkness. Assuming there were more of the black diamonds, Obscurio tainted some of the gormiti race, stripping them of their free wills and forcing them to fight in his new army. He attempted to force every human on Earth to mine his black diamonds. Before his defeat, Obscurio absorbed a special black diamond. It allowed him to maintain control over his minions, as long as he was alive. His minions then continued to mine the black diamonds to strengthen their master's powers. Over the centuries, they have gathered millions of black diamonds to enhance his dark magic. Once they have gathered enough, Obscurio will be able to absorb their power and free himself from the ancient seal. And they are dangerously close to realizing their goal." the Old Sage answered.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain how you're still alive after all these centuries, if you're really that old." said Skyler.

"I am alive through the same kind of power that created The Gorm. You see, I was the only human that still trusted the gormiti after the rise and fall of Obscurio. Because of that, God granted me immortality on Earth until the dark powers that threatened mankind and broke the friendship between gormiti and man was gone forever." said the Old Sage.

"Ok. But what does any of that have to do with us?" said Ry.

"Clearly you weren't listening when I welcomed you to my chamber." said the Sage.

"Oh. I'm sorry. We were just a little caught off guard when we were **SUCKED INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!**" screamed Ry.

"I have been keeping watch over the bloodlines of the Lords of Nature. I kept track of all their descendants until the day when their power was most needed. I'm afraid my powers are no longer enough to keep the dark armies at bay, and I fear the time has come for the power of the gormiti to return to Earth. Over the course of 5,000 years, I have used what remains of my powers to try to prevent Obscurio's return while tracking the descendants of the Lords of Nature all the way to the five of you. Ry, Woody, Rocky, Marissa, Skyler, the five of you are the descendants of the Lords of Nature. You are the Power Rangers Gormiti." he said.

There was a long pause among the five of them. Their faces all had looks of pure shock and disbelief.

"Let me get this straight. Our ancestors were an ancient race that could control the power of the elements, you've been waiting for us to show up for thousands of years, and there's some kind of evil warlord trying to take over the world with his freaky dark magic. Did I miss anything?" said Ry.

"Did you just say Power Rangers?" said Skyler.

"If we're Power Rangers, Aren't you forgetting a few things?" said Rocky.

"No. I've told you everything." said the Old Sage.

"He means something along the lines of some giant robots, maybe costumes, or some kind of cell phone or watch thingies that start the whole thing." said Woody.

"Oh. Of course. I am always forgetting things the older I get, and I'm thousands of years old." the sage said laughing to himself a little bit. "I have been preparing these for millenia, working them to perfection." he walked over to the shelf. He looked over the books until he finally a treasure chest the size of a shoe box. He brought it over to the five of them and said "These are your morphers." opening it. There were five watches inside; each with a different color gem coin held in a claw-like shape. Each coin matched an orb on the edge of the pool in the cave. As he opened the box, each morpher glowed along with the left wrist of each supposed ranger. Each of them took the morpher that glowed the same color as their wrist; Skyler took the pink one, Marissa took the blue one, Rocky took the yellow one, Woody took the green one, and Ry took the red one.

"You're kidding right? How are these watches supposed to turn us into Power Rangers? I mean, where's the button that's supposed to…you know…turn on the costume or something?" said Rocky as they all put them on.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot again." said the sage. He then waved his hand towards the five of them and it glowed with all five colors. Then, all five morphers glowed brightly again. The straps on the morphers turned into silver armbands (gold for Ry), each with the face of a different kind of creature. Skyler's had an eagle, Marissa's had a kraken, Rocky's had a triceratops, Woody's had a ram, and Ry's had a dragon. Each face had a jewel eye the same color as the morpher's glow. They all assumed those were the buttons.

"Ok. With that answered, you said that each of us was descended from a different lord of nature. Which ones are we and why us?" said Skyler. "Yeah. And what about those giant robot things, zords right?" said Marissa.

"The five of you never noticed. The characteristics of each element are inside you. For example, Skyler, you traveled a lot in your life. This is just like the wind. Never staying in the same place for too long. This is a sign that you were destined to be the Pink Gormiti Ranger of the Air. As for these 'zords' as you call them, you will not fight this battle alone. Each of you has been gifted with a great beast known as an ancient guardian. Yours, Skyler, is the mighty griffin known as Fenison." said the Old Sage as he showed them a hologram of a pink and silver armored griffin above the pool.

"Whoa! What about me?" said Marissa.

"Well Marissa, have you ever noticed how you can be gentle as a flowing creek, or wild as a raging river? This has shown me that you are to become the Blue Gormiti Ranger of the Sea. As for your zord, your ancient guardian is the wise kraken known as Tentaclion." the sage said as Tentaclion's image appeared above the pool. It looked like a huge, blue and silver squid with some kind of spiral shell.

"OK. What do I get?" said Rocky.

"Rocky, whenever you made a choice to do something, you stick with it and never change your mind. Even when your decisions and choices were questioned and criticized by those around you, you stood firm and strong as the Earth in your beliefs and choices. With or without your unexpected sense of humor, you are meant to be the Yellow Gormiti Ranger of the Earth. Your ancient guardian is a great triceratops known as Roscalion." Roscalion appeared over the pool this time. He resembled a gold and silver triceratops with some ankylosaurus armor and a tail mace.

"Ok. What ranger am I?" said Woody.

"Woody, you are like a great jungle. So full of life and always searching for true friends. Your passion for life has confirmed to me that you are the Green Gormiti Ranger of the Forest. Your ancient guardian is the great mountain ram known as Troncalion." Troncalion's image replaced that of Roscalion's. Troncalion looked like a ram with armor like emeralds and solid steel edges.

"That just leaves me. I'm the red one right?" said Ry.

"Yes Ry. All your life, you have been known as a…hothead, right?" said the sage.

"Are you kidding? Whenever we got into some kind of trouble, like a huge fight with local bullies, Ry was like the Hulk in a fight. Relentless, ruthless, when it comes to big fights, Ry's got issues. His issues have issues!" said Rocky.

"Be that as it may, whenever you see an injustice, you cannot stand on the sidelines and just watch. Everywhere you see evil, you feel great anger for anything they may have done. You feel the blazing inferno of righteous anger. However, destruction is not fire's only use. Think of how much Earth has accomplished through the use of fire. Welding, cars, space travel, fire is both a weapon and one of Earth's most useful tools. It is constructive like you too. You are always filled with brilliant ideas. You also know how to appeal to almost anyone. These are the qualities of a great leader. These are the qualities of the Red Gormiti Ranger of the Fire. Your zord is the most powerful of them all. Your ancient guardian is the powerful dragon known as Drakkon." Ry was speechless as Drakkon's image replaced Troncalion's. His ruby armor shined like the light of all the stars in the sky combined. Instead of silver edges like the rest of them, Drakkon's armor had solid gold edges. His wings shined brightest of all. The fingers of the wings were gold and the wings themselves were sheets of ruby. He also had solid gold talons, teeth, and spikes down his back. He was truly a sight to behold.

"Wow. So how are we supposed to fight these Dark Gormiti? Where do we start?" said Ry.

"The Dark Gormiti will reveal themselves when they free their master. Until then, stay ready and hone you elemental powers." said the Old Sage. His staff started glowing and strange lights started to surround the Rangers. "Be prepared for anything. Every battle will be more dangerous than the last. Obscurio's power grows with each passing moment. Be strong Rangers. Call my name if you need my wisdom. Your morphers will allow you to speak with me in times of danger, such as when you need the ancient guardians. Embrace your destinies, master the elements, and fight the darkness." he said as the lights grew too bright to see anything.

When the lights dimmed, the five of them were back in Ry's car. They were right where they were sitting before any of that happened. They looked where the glowing portal used to be, and there was nothing there. It was as if the whole thing was a dream.

"Whoa! Are we back, or did any of that even happen at all?" said Woody.

"Maybe it was a dream. But how did we all have the same dream?" said Rocky.

"Actually, it's not unheard of for a group of people to all have the same dream." said Marissa.

"Then explain why we still have these." said Ry holding up his wrist, showing the rest of them the red ranger's morpher.

They all looked at their wrists. They were all wearing the morphers the Old Sage gave them.

"So it wasn't a dream." said Rocky.

"That means everything the Old Sage said was true. The world's counting on us." said Marissa.

"I guess the five of us will need to hang out more often." said Woody.

"Yeah. We need to stay in contact without looking suspicious. If anyone finds out about this, it'll spread and the whole world will be thrown into total panic and chaos." said Skyler. "So where do we start anyways? Any ideas Ry?"

"Well, the Old Sage said we need to hone our skills and get used to our powers. We need to find a place where we can do that without attracting attention to ourselves. Fall Break's coming up. If we can find somewhere to train, we can use Fall Break to get real control of these powers we're supposed to have. Anyone know a place?" said Ry.

"I got it. My dad's got this old cabin in the mountains. We used to go there all the time for Christmas vacation. We can train there. It's got all five of these elements we're supposed to have. We can use it, but we'll have to be convincing." said Woody.

"Ok. But right now, we'd better keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." said Ry.

"Like an army of black elemental monsters stealing dark magic crystals through an interdimensional portal?" said Rocky.

"Pretty much. Right now, we need to get something to eat and get back to campus. I have a project to work on tomorrow. Boss levels are tough to play and even harder to make." said Ry.

Meanwhile, in a dark cave lit only by dimly lit torches, a black gormiti was running to the throne in the center of the room. Sitting on it was an onyx statue with purple glowing eyes. A voice could be heard from it. "The time is drawing near. Soon, I will have enough power to conquer the Earth and realize my goals. Wait." it said. It heard strange voices in his head. They seemed to be telling him new information.

"It seems the power of the Lords of Nature has returned. It seems to be infused within five humans. What? They are the descendants of the Lords of Nature? The same fools who originally defeated me? No matter. They will fall like their ancestors before them. My dark powers will soon be restored and the human race will serve me. They will know the name of their new king, Obscurio!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, the rangers head to the mountains to begin their training and then, to keep it from seeming boring, fight their first battle against the Dark Gormiti. Will the megazord show up? Maybe.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The War Begins

**Power Rangers Gormiti**

**Chapter 3; The War Begins**

**Sorry about the long delay for this chapter. I've been way busy with finals, Christmas, and writer's block. About the relationship between Ry and Skyler, I know that it's weird for a guy to put romance in his stories, but I added this girl on facebook some time ago and I haven't seen her since 5****th**** grade. Soon, she started ignoring my messages, unfriended me, and never told me why and it's driving me crazy. This is pretty much an attempt to get her out of my system. I'm not going into detail, so Here's Chapter 3.**

**Previously on Power Rangers Gormiti…**

**Five college students learned that some of their ancestors had ancient powers over the elements. An ancient sorcerer revealed to them the history of the gormiti race and gave them the powers of their ancestors, the Lords of Nature. They received the morphers of the gormiti power rangers and got a sneak peek of their zords. They realized they needed somewhere to train and learn to control their powers. Little do they know, the evil forces they must fight are closer than ever.**

* * *

><p>"We're here." said Ry as he parked the car. They had just arrived at the cabin where they were going to start training. In the backyard, there was a large fire pit, a pool, big rocks, and everything behind that were the trees.<p>

Woody's dad told him he was going to be working all fall break and that Woody could use his cabin if he wanted. Skyler told her parents that she and Marissa were going camping for fall break. They needed alibis so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

"Whoa! This place rocks!" said Rocky.

"Told you. This place has all five elements. It's the perfect place for us to start training." said Woody.

"I still hope this place has a TV. We can't spend the whole time training. I mean, it is fall break. We've gotta have some fun this weekend. Like maybe a movie night." said Ry as they all got out of the car.

"That does sound good, but we still need to get used to these powers. We need to be ready when those dark gormiti start attacking. Should we start training before or after lunch?" said Skyler.

"Let's start after lunch. We may need energy to use these powers." said Marissa.

"Until then, let's get settled in and unpack. We'd better pick our rooms. How many rooms are there?" said Ry.

"About five. My parents and I used to share this cabin with my grandparents and cousins. We each get our own room." said Woody.

* * *

><p>Obscurio was sitting on his throne (well what else do you expect a statue to do?) watching them all through a big mirror. "So. These are the new Lords of Nature? Pathetic. They don't even know how to use their powers yet. Now is the perfect time to attack them. If they don't have a grip of their powers, they'll be easy to destroy before they become an actual threat. Darkfang!" he said.<p>

A big dark gormiti teleported in. He looked like a huge, black werewolf. "Yes master?" he said.

"Send my minions to destroy those teenagers before they reach their full power."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" said Ry.<p>

"Give it your best shot." said Rocky.

The rangers had been trying to gain control over their elements all afternoon and they were already getting the hang of it. Ry had been controlling the fire in the fire pit. Skyler had been moving the wind from on top of the roof. Rocky had been by the big rocks levitating them all over the place. Marissa had been using her water powers to hover over the pool and lift the water out of it. Woody had been doing laps around the woods by causing tree branches to swing, catapult, and slingshot him around.

Ry put his hands together and they started glowing bright red. Then he slowly pulled them apart and the red glow was replaced with a roaring flame. Rocky had his hands spread behind him while they glowed yellow. Ry looked like he was doing the Kame Hame Ha (Did I spell that right? If I didn't, tell me.) from Dragonball Z. Then, he shot the fireball, but right before it hit Rocky, he slung his left hand in front of him, making a big rock fly in front of him, blocking the attack.

"You're cutting it closer." said Woody.

"Don't wanna give them time to react, right?" said Rocky.

"That's a good point. I think we've got the hang of this now. Besides, it's getting late. We should call it a day. What do you guys wanna do?" said Skyler.

"There's a pool here. Why don't we all go swimming?" said Marissa.

"It's getting late, remember? By the time we get changed, it'll be too cold to go swimming. We all brought movies. Tonight might be a good time for a movie night." said Ry.

"Sounds good to me." said Rocky.

Just then, they all heard a huge clap of thunder, and then, the sky instantly became filled with dark clouds that swirled above them.

"What's happening?" said Marissa.

"It's gotta be the dark gormiti!" said Ry.

"What makes you so sure?" said Skyler.

Right after she said that, a huge, black lightning bolt struck from the sky and a huge army of black monsters appeared from the smoke.

"Well that for starters." said Ry. "Guys! We can do this. You saw how fast we got the hang of our powers! We can take them. Let's go!" After that speech, they all split up and took on the dark gormiti.

Woody was really hitting them hard. Every punch and kick he threw went right for a dark gormiti's neck, face, or gut. Then, his hands had a green glow. Tree branches grabbed his enemies by the neck and yanked them right off the ground. They were just swinging and dangling from the branches. "You just barked up the wrong tree."

Marissa was outnumbered on all sides, but she wasn't outmatched. She took out a few of them with regular martial arts skills. Then, her hands glowed a bright blue. She thrust them forward and unleashed a blast of water at the dark gormiti. "Looks like you're all washed up."

Rocky was definitely not holding back. Every dark gormiti he punched was knocked over on his back. Then, Rocky raised his fist in the air as it started glowing yellow. He punched the ground so hard, it opened huge cracks that swallowed up half of his enemies. "Watch that first step."

Skyler was too fast for the dark gormiti. She was knocking them out before they even knew what hit them. Then, she made an X with her arms as they started glowing pink. Then, with one swift motion, she spread them apart and fired a huge gust of wind, knocking her opponents on their butts. "Did that blow your minds?"

Ry was taking down dark gormiti left and right. He was staying on them and not giving them any time to think before he knocked them out. Then, his hands glowed red, and he used the same fireball move he was using in practice before. "You just got burned."

Just as quickly as they had shown up, more dark gormiti appeared in another flash of black lightning. "What do we do now? We can't fight them all." said Skyler.

"What do all power rangers do?" said Ry. He held up his arm to show his morpher change from watch to armband. "Elemental powers flow!" He made his hand glow bright red and raised it to the sky. "Gormiti, Lords of Nature Go!" The background around him changed from the cabin to a red inferno. He raised his hand forward in the air and moved it in a circular motion creating a ring of red light. Then, he thrust his hand to the center and Drakkon came flying through it. He flew behind Ry, turned into energy, and covered Ry everywhere except his head. When the light dimmed, Ry was dressed in a red uniform with gold flames up his shins and forearms and a gold pattern depicting a dragon on his chest. A black belt with a gold dragon's head appeared around his waist. A sword appeared on his back and a dragon-shaped helmet appeared on his head. "Fury of the Flames! Red Fire Ranger!"

As Ry charged at the Dark Gormiti, the others looked at each other until Skyler said "Well, we're not gonna let him have all the fun are we?"

"No way!" said Marissa.

"Let's do this!" said Woody.

"Save some for me!" said Rocky.

They all raised their morphers to change them from watch to armband. "Elemental powers flow!" Then their hands glowed and they raised them to the sky. "Gormiti, Lords of Nature Go!" Rocky became surrounded by yellow mountains and flying boulders. He made a ring of yellow light and sent Roscalion flying out of it, who then turned into a yellow uniform. It had silver mountains on the forearms and shins and a silver pattern of a triceratops on the shirt. A black belt with a silver triceratops appeared on his waist. A shield appeared on his back and a triceratops-shaped helmet appeared on his head. "Strength of the Stone! Yellow Earth Ranger!"

Marissa became surrounded by blue ocean waves. She made a ring of blue light and sent Tentaclion flying out of it. He then turned into Marissa's blue uniform with silver geysers on her shins and forearms and a silver pattern of a kraken on the front. A black belt with a silver squid's head appeared around her waist. A lance appeared on her back and a squid-shaped helmet appeared on her head. "Powers of the Sea! Blue Water Ranger!"

Woody appeared in a forest lit by green light with leaves flying around. He made a ring of green light and sent Troncalion flying out of it. He then turned into Woody's green uniform with silver trees on the shins and forearms and a silver pattern of a ram on the shirt. A black belt with a silver ram's head appeared around his waist. A hammer appeared on his back and a ram-shaped helmet appeared on his head. "Force of the Forest! Green Forest Ranger!"

Skyler became surrounded by pink swirling clouds. She made a ring of pink light and sent Fenison flying out of it. Fenison then turned into Skyler's pink uniform with silver gusts of wind on her shins and forearms and a silver pattern of a griffin on the front. A black belt with a silver eagle's head appeared around her waist. A bow appeared on her back and an eagle-shaped helmet appeared on her head."Dominion of the Winds! Pink Air Ranger!"

Rocky charged right into a new wave of enemies. He pulled out his shield and yelled "Shield of Roscalion!" It was shaped like a triceratops's head with the back edge bent just enough to give it an arrow-like shape. It also had gold horns and an open mouth which could actually shoot stones out of it. He pointed it at the ground as burning yellow energy started coming out of it. Then, he fired a yellow energy beam that sent a huge shockwave at the minions. It knocked them to the ground right before they all exploded.

Marissa went for another group of minions, drawing her lance and yelling "Spear of Tentaclion!" Right above the handle was an orange shape that looked like Tentaclion's shell. The length of the lance resembled tentacles twisted into a cone-like shape. She held the handle of her lance in both hands while swinging and thrusting it through dark gormiti. She could even shoot spirals of water or ice from it. Then, she slid through the rest of her enemies while blue energy was burning off her. When she stopped, the minions she rushed through fell down and blew up.

Woody attacked a third front of minions. He drew his hammer and yelled "Hammer of Troncalion!" Its head looked like Troncalion's head with big horns as the two ends of the hammer's head. It was short enough to hold with one hand. He was bashing his enemies with it left and right. He could even shoot wooden spikes from the ram's face. Then, the hammer started burning with green energy. He slammed it to the ground and sent a wave of green light under his enemies. Then, thousands of vines shot out of the ground and pulled the minions under the ground. Then, they exploded from underground, sending fire and dirt flying everywhere.

Skyler started attacking another group of minions. She drew her bow and yelled "Bow of Fenison!" Its blade-like arms looked like an eagle's wings. In the middle was an eagle's head where the arrows were supposed to fire from. There was a small barrel coming from behind the eagle's head with another small wing at the end. She pulled the bow apart, turning it into two short swords. The eagle's head pointed down on one of them and the winged barrel inserted into the handle of the other one. She started slashing with extreme speed and precision. She was alternating between holding the blades fronthand and backhand. Then, she put the swords back together into the bow and the eagle head and barrel shifted back into place. She pulled the small wing back a little bit, let it go, and started shooting pink energy arrows at several of the dark gormiti. After that, her bow started burning with pink energy and she shot an arrow at the ground which turned into a huge tornado, sending all the minions flying into the sky and crashing down in a big explosion.

Ry started attacking every minion in sight. He drew his sword and yelled "Sword of Drakkon!" Its handle resembled a dragon's tail and just under the blade was a dragon's open mouth. The crossguard looked like a pair of red wings curved down around the handle. Soon, he actually split the sword right down the middle and started slashing them with two ninja swords. Then, he put the swords back together and the large sword started burning with red fire. With one swing from the left, he unleashed a wave of fire at the mimions, finishing the rest of them off with one fiery blast.

"That's the last of them." said Ry as he and the others put away their weapons. The sky became clear of the dark clouds that appeared before. Their suits all disappeared in small tornadoes of their elements and uniform colors. "I'd say we've got pretty good control of our powers now." said Rocky.

"Yeah. I think we should call it a night. That battle could've taken a lot out of us." said Ry.

"Most likely. Weren't we about to have a movie night?" said Skyler.

"Yeah. And, I brought Digiorno pizzas." said Woody.

"Perfect. Anyone wanna watch 'The Green Lantern'?" said Rocky.

* * *

><p>"My lord, the minions have failed." said Darkfang as he approached his master.<p>

"Yes, I see. It seems the rangers have learned to use their powers sooner than I had hoped. But it was only the first attempt. We will have other chances." said Obscurio. "Unfortunately, the portal's magic has become weak during my absence. It will take time to gather more power. We will wait until then to make our next move. It will get stronger with each attack. And as it grows stronger, we will be able to send minions more often and in greater numbers."

"But master, we have lost several minions in this battle."

"First rule of a conquest Darkfang, never expect immediate results. I will destroy those power rangers sooner or later. If we happen to lose battles along the way, we will learn from our mistakes, study their tactics, and prepare for further battles. Time is of no concern for my plans, only results."

A minion came in carrying a large black diamond. "Darkfang, when the portal's energy is restored tomorrow, I will send you to destroy the rangers. This black diamond should give you the extra energy you need to destroy them. Return to your chamber and await my signal." said Obscurio as the minion handed Darkfang the black diamond.

"Yes master. I will not fail you." said Darkfang as he teleported out.

"If I wish to complete my resurrection, you will."

* * *

><p>Ry slipped out of his room quietly and sneaked downstairs to get a late night snack. It was the middle of the night and he didn't want to wake his team. They had fought a hard battle that day, they were exhausted from training, and they were still adjusting to life as power rangers.<p>

He was in the middle of making a ham and cheese sandwich when he heard another door open. He turned around and saw Skyler coming out of the hallway. "What are you doing up?" he said as he spread the mayonnaise on the bread.

"Couldn't sleep. I keep forgetting that pizza before bed gives me nightmares. A little ice cream always helps with that. What about you?" she said. She opened the freezer and got some ice cream and a small bowl for it.

"I always get hungry around midnight after a long day." he said putting the ham on the sandwiches. Neither he nor Skyler noticed that Marissa was peeking out from the hallway, and Rocky and Woody were eavesdropping from upstairs.

"Oh. Hey, how did you know that chant that activated your morpher?" Skyler said as she got a spoon out of a drawer.

"I don't know. I just held it like I was about to use it and the words just came to me. The same thing happened when I morphed and I knew how to use my sword." said Ry as he put the cheese on the sandwiches and finished them.

"I think the same thing happened with me when I used my weapon, but I just copied you when I activated my morpher."

"You think we'll know how to use the zords the same way?" he asked as he got some Sprite out of the fridge.

"Well, the Old Sage said we would call him when we need the zords. As far as the megazord goes, we might learn how from instinct again."

"That'd be my guess. So what should we do tomorrow? I mean clearly we have control of our powers now so we should probably do something fun while it's still fall break, but if we need more training, it couldn't hurt to lock it in." he said, pouring the Sprite.

"I was actually thinking we should all go swimming tomorrow. There is a pool here and we need to have enough fun to cover fall break."

"That's a good idea." said Ry as put the Sprite back in the fridge. "Well, I'm gonna see if there's anything on TV. Good night." he said as he took his sandwich and drink upstairs. Rocky and Woody scrambled back to their rooms before Ry saw them.

"Good night." said Skyler. Marissa ducked back into her room before Skyler went back to hers.

As soon as Ry and Skyler were in their rooms, Rocky, Woody, and Marissa came back out. Rocky and Woody had just reached the bottom of the stairs when they saw Marissa in the living room.

"What are you guys doing up?" said Marissa.

"Probably the same thing you're doing." said Woody.

"Eavesdropping on those two? Yeah. It's clear that Ry and Skyler both like each other. I've been trying to get them together since she met him, but she's too nervous to say anything to him." said Marissa.

"I have an idea. We heard Ry and Skyler talking about the five of us going swimming tomorrow. That's the perfect time to leave them alone. But how do we do it without them knowing what we're up to?" said Rocky.

"Why don't we go on a hike tomorrow? There's a trail behind the cabin." said Woody.

"That's perfect. It's far enough from the cabin to leave them alone and close enough to get back fast if more of those things show up again." said Marissa.

"Alright then. In the morning, I'll say I'm going hiking and you guys ask to come with me." said Woody.

"OK. Let's make sure they don't know what we're up to. See you guys in the morning." said Marissa as she went back to her room.

"Good night." said Rocky as he and Woody went back upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rocky, Woody, and Marissa were already eating breakfast when Skyler came out of her room and Ry came downstairs.<p>

"Morning guys." said Ry.

"What's up dude?" said Woody.

"Not much. What do you guys think about going swimming today?"

"I'm in." said Skyler.

"Actually, I'm going hiking. There's a trail behind the cabin." said Woody.

"Hey, mind if I come?" said Marissa.

"Me too?" said Rocky.

"Sure." said Woody.

"Wait a minute, Marissa, didn't you suggest we go swimming yesterday? Why are you turning it down now?" said Skyler as she got cereal out of the cabinet.

"Well, I've never been hiking before. Besides, we can go swimming when we get back." said Marissa.

Skyler looked at Marissa suspiciously. She knew her roommate was up to something. Then, she realized they were trying to leave her and Ry alone while they went swimming. As mad as Skyler was at Marissa for not minding her own business, as usual, she was hoping that spending time alone with Ry would make them more comfortable around each other.

Ry figured out what Woody and Rocky were doing too. He decided not to kill them because by spending time alone with Skyler, he might be less nervous when he decided to ask her out.

* * *

><p>Obscurio was watching a dark fire lighting up in front of his throne. He knew it was a sign that the portal was about to reach full strength again.<p>

"Darkfang!" he called. His henchman teleported in the minute his master called.

"Is the portal restored master?" he said.

"Almost. Gather the minions. The portal will be ready in a few moments."

* * *

><p>"I am so gonna kill those guys when we go home." said Ry as he stepped onto the diving board. He was about to jump off it when Skyler came out. She was wearing a bikini when she came out and when Ry stopped to check her out, she distracted him. "WHOA!" He slipped and fell off the board.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she said as she jumped in after him.

"Oh yeah. That is why water is not my element." he said as he popped his head out from underneath the surface.

"Right. You wanna try that again, or should I go first?"

* * *

><p>"This was such a great idea Woody." said Marissa as she, Rocky, and Woody were hiking through the woods.<p>

"Thank you. I've set Ry up with more girls than anyone has." said Woody.

"Most of which turn out to be complete psychos, spoiled brats, or have dads with chainsaws." said Rocky. Marissa started laughing when he said that.

"At least I didn't set him up with an ex-girlfriend, a girl he had nothing in common with, or his cousin." said Woody. "OH! Point Woody!" said Marissa, laughing even harder.

"Are you ever gonna let me live that down?" said Rocky.

"No. It annoys you, and it was hilarious."

"I told you. I didn't know she was his cousin. I met her at the Wal*Mart. She was homeschooled. How was I supposed to know they were related?"

"Maybe you guys should stop trying to be Ry's wingmen. Forever." said Marissa. "Both because you make horrible matchmakers and because he and Skyler are sure to be hitting it off right now." She didn't notice, but dark clouds were starting to roll in far away.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that if you're gonna make a movie about vampires, you need to stay accurate." said Ry. They had been sitting on the edge of the pool arguing about which movie was better, 'Twilight' or 'My Babysitter's a Vampire' on Disney Channel.<p>

"Hey, it's accurate. All the vampires have cold, pale skin…" started Skyler.

"Which 'sparkles' in sunlight. Vampires are supposed to burst into flames in sunlight."

"Well 'My Babysitter's a Vampire' doesn't do that either."

"Wanna bet? Two of the main characters, Ethan and Benny, made light bulbs from a tanning bed into lightsabers. They use the UV rays from the bulbs to burn the vampires on contact."

"But where's the drama? Where's the romance? Where's the heartbreak?"

"It's Disney Channel, not Degrassi. And it's an action comedy with a little mystery thrown in for good measure. They don't focus on romance."

"But you've gotta admit. Twilight is a better movie to watch with someone on Valentine's day."

"More like Halloween."

"No. 'My Babysitter's a Vampire' is a Halloween movie. I mean sucking the souls out of living humans to resurrect an army of evil vampires? That's really messed up."

"It was epic. And it made an awesome mystery for the movie. And have you even seen the show? They based the setup for the second season on the movie. Seriously, you can't write that stuff anymore."

"But the only tension and suspense are from the mystery of the evil plot. Twilight has the 'who will she choose?' suspense."

"Until the next movie came out. Spoiler alert, she chooses the vampire. Besides, there's still some drama in the season finale. Sarah gives up her chance of getting cured to save Ethan from becoming a vampire himself." Ry and Skyler then looked at each other for a second. Then, they started slowly getting closer together, but when they were an inch away from kissing…

BAM! There was a clap of thunder signaling that more dark gormiti were coming.

"That's our cue!" said Ry, quickly getting up. Inside he was thinking _"Dangit! I was this close!"_

"On it!" said Skyler, following him into the action. She was thinking _"So Close! Man these dark gormiti have rotten timing!"_

The same bolt of lightning from the last battle flashed out of the sky. But this time, there was a slightly larger Dark Gormiti among them. It was Darkfang. "Minions, Attack!" he said.

"Elemental Powers Flow! Gormiti, Lords of Nature Go!" said Ry and Skyler, morphing into their uniforms.

"Fury of the Flames! Red Fire Ranger!"

"Dominion of the Winds! Pink Air Ranger!"

Ry and Skyler started their battle against these Dark Gormiti. They were doing fine at first, but then, they realized they were outnumbered and being attacked from multiple sides.

"They're winning. Do you think they're getting smarter?" said Skyler.

"Let's take out the big one first. He might be making them stronger." said Ry.

They started to go for Darkfang, but the minions kept getting in the way and distracting them. Ry and Skyler couldn't get to him with all the minions around. Then, the minions were blasted with a stream of water filled with rocks and wooden spikes. Ry and Skyler looked and saw Rocky, Woody, and Marissa rushing into the battle, already in uniform and weapons drawn.

"Looks like we're here just in time." said Woody, already in the fight taking down Dark Gormiti.

"A minute ago wouldn't have been bad either." said Skyler.

"I'll go for the big one. You guys keep the minions off my back." said Ry.

"Got it." said Marissa.

Ry started going after Darkfang while the others covered his back. Ry was just about evenly matched, but he was faster than Darkfang, so he was dodging Darkfang's attacks while dishing his own out. Pretty soon, Darkfang was on his last legs and all the minions were finished.

The rangers stood in front of Darkfang, ready to finish him off. "This is impossible. You can't beat me. You're just a bunch of kids." he said.

"Well believe it. Cuz you're toast. Ready guys?" said Ry.

"Ready." They said. They drew their weapons as they started burning with their elemental energies. "Five Element Strike!" They all said as they all jumped high in the air. As they came down, they each took a shot at Darkfang. Rocky fired with his shield's open mouth, Marissa thrust her lance, Woody swung his hammer from the right, Skyler fired an arrow, and Ry slashed downward with his sword. Darkfang started cracking with electricity and screaming "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" as he fell down and exploded.

"YEAH!" said Ry.

"We did it!" said Woody.

Back at Obscurio's lair…

"Your celebration is premature rangers." said Obscurio. Just then, a dark flame started burning in front of his throne. "Ancient powers of the darkness, transform this fallen Dark One into an unstoppable titan!"

Just then, the flame shot up through the ceiling towards the sky. It came straight down where Darkfang had been destroyed.

"That can't be good." said Rocky.

Then, Darkfang rose up from the ground and grew to a gigantic size. "Oh Yeah! I'm just getting warmed up!" he said.

"Guys, I think it's time to go big. Old Sage, we need the zords." said Ry.

The Sage waved his hands over the crystals at the computer. "Ancient Guardians, Aid the Lords of Nature in this hour of need." The orbs at the Sage's pool started shining. Then, columns of light shot up out of all five of them, then, they flew into the pool which also started glowing. Then, there was a bright flash as a huge pillar of light shot out of the Sage's lair. It curved downward and went for the rangers' location. The zords came out of the light and landed right by the rangers.

"Whoa!" said Woody, looking at Troncalion.

"This is so cool!" said Marissa, looking at Tentaclion.

"Let's do this!" said Ry. Then, he and the others turned into light that was the color of their uniforms, jumped into their zords, and charged for Darkfang.

Woody was in the green ram zord jumping at Darkfang to attack. After each impact, he jumped back to attack again. Then, Darkfang knocked him away and almost crushed him by stomping on him, but Rocky got in the way and blocked the attack with his yellow triceratops zord's shielded neck. "Denied." he said.

"Thanks." said Woody.

"Don't mention it." said Rocky.

Marissa grabbed Darkfang with her blue squid zord's tentacles from behind. She was trying to hold him long enough for Skyler to get a few shots off at him. "I got him. Take the shot now." she said.

"On it." said Skyler. She flew her pink griffin zord around behind Darkfang and fired a flurry of laser feathers from her wings, but then, Darkfang shot a bolt of black lightning at her and knocked her away long enough for him to grab one of Marissa's tentacles and started swinging her over his head.

"Hey. Cut that out." she said.

"I gotcha." said Ry. He fired a huge fireball from his red dragon zord. It hit Darkfang to distract him and make him let go of Marissa who was sent flying until Skyler caught her.

"Man that was close." said Marissa.

"We're not getting anywhere with this. We need to form the megazord." said Ry.

"Yeah. We need to fight him together." said Skyler.

"Let's do it. Ancient Guardians, combine!" they all said. Drakkon's arms and legs folded into his body his wings folded in on his back. Troncalion folded to form the left leg and Roscalion folded to form the right leg with both of their heads at the knees of the legs. Fenison's wings folded in and a hand came out of his beak while Tentaclion's tentacles twisted into a point and opened up to reveal another hand. Fenison and Tentaclion folded to form the arms of the megazord with Fenison of the left and Tentaclion on the right. As the different zords came together, Drakkon's wings unfolded while his head bent down and the mouth opened up to reveal a silver face in a dragon-like helmet. "Power of the elements! Lord of Nature Megazord!"

Inside the megazord, the rangers found themselves in what looked like outer space looking at a large mirror that showed what the megazord saw. Each of them was standing on a gem that was the same color as their uniforms. The newly formed megazord stood facing Darkfang. "I can still take you." he said.

The megazord shot the ram's head and the triceratops's head out of his knees and came at Darkfang with them. The team could block hits with the triceratops shield while attacking with the ram hammer. Soon, they made the points on the squid-arm twist back into a spiraled lance. They started slashing and thrusting with it like it was a sword. They even unfolded the griffin's wings and started shooting energy arrows rapid-fire.

"NO WAY! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" screamed Darkfang.

"Let's finish this freak off." said Ry.

"Right." said the others.

"Let's do this. Elemental Solar Strike!" they all yelled as the megazord took flight. Drakkon's wings unfolded and started glowing with the colors of all five elements. It started glowing brighter than the Northern Lights and fired a beam of multi-colored energy rays as wide as Drakkon's wings. The rays struck Darkfang with full force until he couldn't take anymore. As soon as the megazord touched down, Darkfang started shooting off small explosions as he screamed "NO! I NEVER LOSE!" until he fell down in the biggest explosion of all.

"By the power of the elements, no evil can stop us!" said the rangers together as the megazord spread Drakkon's wings in a huge victory pose.

* * *

><p>As soon as Darkfang was defeated, Obscurio started glowing with a dark aura for a second.<p>

"All according to plan. All the pieces are falling right into place." he said before starting to chuckle to himself. Then, his chuckle slowly turned into a loud maniacal laugh. A laugh that could fill even the bravest warriors with uncontrollable terror.

* * *

><p>The rangers had just finished packing up to go home. Their vacation was almost over and school would start back soon.<p>

"It was fun while it lasted." said Woody.

"Oh, come on. We got to use ancient elemental magic to fight an evil servant of the darkness. How many people can say they've done that?" said Rocky.

"Not us. We're keeping it a secret. Remember?" said Skyler.

"Ok. Good point."

"Everybody packed up?" said Ry.

"Yep." said Woody.

"I'm good." said Rocky.

"I'm ready." said Skyler.

"I got everything." said Marissa.

"Alright. Let's hit the road. That was only the first battle. There's gonna be more." said Ry.

"But we'll be ready." said Skyler.

"Enough pep talks. Let's get moving. WOO!" said Rocky.

As they all got into Ry's car, they didn't notice someone watching them from the trees. It was Zeke.

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts rangers. Because it won't last forever." he said as they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>How does Zeke know about their powers? Why did Obscurio plan on Darkfang's defeat? Sorry. No hints, No questions, No spoilers.<strong>

**Awesome megazord right? Please comment on their zords, weapons, even their morph sequences.**

**I only say what's happening in the next chapter when I know what It's about. I'm just gonna give each of the rangers a chapter that focuses on them. Luckily, I know exactly what I'm gonna do for the red ranger's chapter. Sorry, no spoilers.**


End file.
